


What is holding hands?

by kettleowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my beginning and my ending. Prompt: holding hands<br/>Now only a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is holding hands?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't continue to write for the rest the week.  
> I'm sorry but writer block is killing me so i can only leave this here. I will try my best to write 'The bakery'

1.  
“Hurry Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima called.  
Yamaguchi heard his call, but in this crowded sea of people, he couldn’t see Tsukishima anywhere. He tried to separate himself from the mass to find Tsukishima but ended up being pulled along with the flow of people. Then a hand took hold of his hand out of nowhere and for a moment, Yamaguchi panicked until he saw the outline of Tsukishima’s glasses.  
“Sorry Tsukki.”  
They were in fifth grade and heading to see the match that changed Tsukishima forever. It was also the first time they held hands.

2.  
Yamaguchi woke up to the sound of sniffling. Lying beside him was Tsukishima, crying in his sleep. It wasn’t the first time Yamaguchi had seen Tsukishima crying in his sleep like this. It happened almost every night Tsukishima had come over to sleep at his house, and those nights were the nights Aikiteru had come home from university. Yamaguchi didn’t understand much, but he knew what happened really affected and hurt Tsukishima very much but he didn’t have the courage to talk to him. So, Yamaguchi quietly held Tsukishima’s hand in his and hoped the tears would stop.  
The first and many time Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s hand.

3.  
Tsukishima couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the memory of Yamaguchi’s words, of Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s words flashed through his mind. It made him think, made him questioned all the choice he had made until now. He rolled to his side and was greeted by the sight of Yamaguchi drooling in his sleep. Yamaguchi had always been right beside him, hadn’t he? He reached for Yamaguchi’s hand. Just this time, let me borrow your strength again.  
The first time Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s hand 

4.  
It was a cold winter day. They walked to school side by side like always. There was just silence because Yamaguchi was too cold to say anything. In stead, his mouth was busied blowing warm breath at his hands. He should have bought his hand gloves. Suddenly, there was a pair of gloves in his face and Yamaguchi clumsily caught it.  
“Use that and stop blowing at your hands. The sound was annoying.” He heard Tsukishima said. As he put on the gloves, a smile bloomed on his face without him noticed.  
The first time they indirectly held hands.

5.  
They were graduating, they were going separated ways, and they wouldn’t have much time for each other anymore. Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima and met eyes with him. He was scared. He was terrified of what the future prepared for both him and Tsukishima. All of that must have reflected on his face because there was Tsukishima’s hand next to his, softly nudging, silently encouraging. Yamaguchi wrapped a finger around one of Tsukishima’s, accepting the support without a word.  
The first time they held hands – fingers – and acknowledged that. 

5 + 1.  
They were holding hands for real this time, not linking just their fingers or wearing the other’s gloves. Their hands intertwined with each other, palms a little sweaty. It was comfortable, strolling down the park like this, talking with each other, holding hands. Under the sunlight, the rings on their fingers shined brightly.


End file.
